


Piece By Piece

by mrsfallonridley



Series: Falliam Frenzy (March 2020) [1]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Just Fallon and Liam being cute, Pillow Talk, Set after Heidi leaving Connor with Fallon and Liam, and them trying to make the best of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsfallonridley/pseuds/mrsfallonridley
Summary: After a long house hunt, it's the first night in their new house. Fallon and Liam have another heartful pillow talk.
Relationships: Connor & Liam Ridley, Fallon Carrington & Connor, Fallon Carrington & Liam Ridley, Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Series: Falliam Frenzy (March 2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661299
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Piece By Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kelly Clarkson's "Piece By Piece":
> 
> “He'll never walk away,  
> He'll never break her heart  
> He'll take care of things, he'll love her  
> Piece by piece, he restored my faith  
> That a man can be kind and the father should be great” 
> 
> Personally, the song is very meaningful to me, and I think Fallon would find it relatable too.
> 
> This piece I have written is nothing special. It says a bunch of nothing, but I thought it was cute enough to share with you for Falliam Frenzy Week 2 (“I don’t know why I’m crying.” ).
> 
> Also, once again, I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar errors. I hate editing, so I don't fully do it.

It's their first night in the new house. Their home together. After a long search, Fallon and Liam finally found the one. It only had 12 bedrooms, but Fallon decided that the house had other selling points that could make up for the missing bedrooms she was hoping for. They had gorgeous views to a private forest, a stable with enough space for Fallon’s beloved horses, a huge pool, a multi-sports court, the outside bar and overall, lots of room to grow and make it feel more like their own.

And at that point, they really needed their own space, especially since Connor had been added to the mix. Living in the hotel was becoming a less than ideal situation while they were trying to figure out their new family dynamics.

“I’m really glad we bought it.” Fallon looked at the starry night sky from their bedroom’s large balcony. “It’s beautiful here.”

Fallon was not the only one in love with the new house. When Fallon and Liam first took Connor to see it, he couldn’t believe his eyes. He ran from room to room and peeked out of every window. He loved the outside space, his new room and for the first time, Fallon and Liam felt like they would be okay living with him by themselves.

“Come to bed, Fallon…” Liam pouted. “I don’t think you realize how beautiful the view is from here too…”

It had been almost one month since Heidi had left Connor with them and it had been one of the craziest months of their relationship. Work seemed to show up everywhere when they least expected it, making them have to constantly adjust to each other’s schedules to accommodate meetings and business trips. 

On top of that, Liam hired a private detective to look for Heidi, hoping he could find her and convince her to come back for Connor’s sake, but nothing seemed to work so far. Meanwhile, they had to figure out a schooling situation for Connor. They needed to work, and he needed an education. It also gave them some very appreciated child-free hours.

In addition to all that, they still had their wedding to prepare and a house hunt to complete. Thankfully, most of those things were now taken care of.

“You are really gonna make me go get you?” Liam was about to jump from bed to join Fallon on the balcony when they heard a light knock on their bedroom’s door. There could only be one person. Fallon looked back at Liam, tied her robe and tried to answer loud enough so she could be heard from the hallway. “Come in!”

Connor peeked in the room before he entered with some papers in his hands and walked towards Liam on the bed. He looked a little hesitant, nervous even, and Liam noticed it right away.

“Something wrong, buddy?” He patted the bed so Connor would sit on the edge of it by his side.

“I forgot about these…” he looked at the sheets of paper. “I have to deliver them signed tomorrow...” Fallon had been the one to pick Connor’s school. She did her research and picked what was supposed to be a very good school, although, they quickly realized it required a lot more involvement from them than they would have hoped to initially. But maybe that was yet another parenting thing they just didn’t know about.

“And what is it?” he handed the papers to Liam.

“Some tests I had to take…” Connor looked down. “They are not very good. I think I failed most of them…” Liam felt so bad for him. He really didn’t want Connor to feel like there was something wrong with him, especially because of his performance in school. “I’m sorry…”

Fallon closed the big glass doors that opened to the balcony and joined them, sitting right next to Liam on the bed. Connor quickly glanced at Fallon and then completely avoided eye contact with her.

“It’s okay… We can work on it.” Liam put one of his arms around Connor. “We can get you some help if you need it… I think this new school is just a little different from your old one.” Liam looked through each page. “I can help you with your English assignments if you want… You know, I’m a writer.” Liam showed him a playful smile, hoping to get another one back. “But I know you can do it. You have it in your blood.”

“And…” Fallon pitched in. “I’m pretty good with numbers. If you want any help with your math… Or anything else…”

“Really?” he looked at Fallon, surprised to hear that she would be willing to help him even after their little incident earlier. "I thought that-" Connor stopped himself after he realized Fallon hadn't told on him, but Liam quickly realized that there was something going on that he didn’t know about.

“Is there something I should know?” he looked between Fallon and Connor, hoping one of them would explain what had happened. Fallon knew would fall for a 'Nothing'.

“Connor and I had a difficult day today, right?” Connor just nodded shyly. “We had a bit of a meltdown…” Liam had had a day filled with meetings about his new book, leaving Fallon alone with Connor for the entire day. “But we talked, and he apologized… _I apologized_ … and everything is fine now.” Fallon gave both Liam and Connor a reassuring smile.

“I’m sorry…” he looked at both Fallon and Liam who could see he clearly meant it.

Liam took a pen from his nightstand and started signing all the papers Connor had brought him. “Good. I’m glad you worked it out…” Liam looked at Fallon and it was like he could read her. She looked a little hurt. Maybe, a little tired too. He could tell it had been a long day for her. “Look, I don’t know what happened exactly… But…” he looked at Connor, who glued his eyes to him. “We are all just trying to do the best we can. I get that this has all been a lot for you… A new school… a new house… a new family…” he could see tears form in Connor’s eyes. “And” he took a deep breath. “I know you miss your mom, buddy…” he looked at Fallon and he could finally understand what the source of their problem earlier had been.

“What if she never comes back?” Connor asked almost whimpering. It broke both Fallon and Liam’s heart to see him hurting because of his mom. They both knew exactly what that felt like and they couldn’t bear seeing history repeat itself, over and over again.

“She will.” Fallon had tried, and she couldn’t find a good reason for Heidi leaving her son behind. In a way, she felt betrayed too; just like she had felt when her own mother had left her. She thought Heidi was different, a good mom.

“We are trying to find your mom. We really are. We promise. And… we will find her…” Liam rubbed the boy’s back to comfort him.

“And nobody is trying to replace her.” Fallon added.

“Yeah, buddy… We just want what’s best for you. You deserve to have your mom with you… but you will also always have your place here with us… That will never change, okay?” Connor nodded again and wiped the tears on his own face. “We will _always_ be here for you.” Liam handed him all the paper sheets back and kissed the top of his head. “Now, it’s time you go to sleep… It’s getting late and you have school early tomorrow...” Connor got up from the bed and made his way to the door.

“Hey.” Liam called and Connor looked back at his dad. “I love you, buddy. Sleep tight.”

“I love you too, dad.” Connor smiled and left the room.

As soon as Connor closed the bedroom door, Liam plunked himself against the bed’s headboard and felt tears slowly leave his eyes. Fallon had been attentively observing them which made her caught on to it right away.

“What’s wrong, babe?” she cupped both sides of his face and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“I said it and I meant it, Fal.” Fallon wiped a tear that fell down his cheek with her thumb. “I think…” he looked at her half confused; half surprised with himself. “I finally love him like I’m supposed to?”

“Oh.” Fallon didn’t really know what to say. “That’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

“I guess. I just didn’t expect it to happen so soon. And… I feel bad… Because I know none of this has not been easy for you…” he held her hand. “I don’t know why I’m crying.”

“Liam.” 

“I have been asking too much of you.” he looked down at their hands. “You have been doing it all… your work and helping me with Connor… I don’t think I could have done it without you.” he wiped the tears on his face. “And then the wedding planning and closing on the house while I was in New York…”

“We agreed to do this together, remember?” she kissed him. “I _want_ to help you. This has been overwhelming for all of us. For you, for me… for him… But we are doing it. _Together._ ”

“Thank you, Fal.” He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. “I constantly feel like this is unfair to you… And, I’m afraid Connor will eventually scare you away…” he confessed.

“Oh, honey... It will take more than a 10-year-old to keep me away from you…” she smiled and ran her hand through his jawline while their eyes followed each other. “Remember all we have been through?” she chuckled. “You do most of the work and... Connor and I get along pretty well most of the time. I also really like him now. Turns out, he is good company when you are not around… and even when he acts up with me… I know it’s not because he doesn’t like me… He is hurting and I, better than anyone else, get it.”

“What did he do today?”

“It doesn’t matter, Liam…” She got under the covers with him and adjusted her pillows. “He was upset, and he ran away… he said some mean, childlike, things but… like I said… I handled it.”

“I don’t want him to be disrespectful towards you.” Liam sounded serious. “Or anyone for that matter…”

“I handled it, Liam.” She repeated and squeezed his hand for extra reassurance. “He apologized after he calmed down, and he clearly felt bad about it. I had to apologize for yelling at him… I kind of freaked out...” Fallon paused to watch for Liam’s reaction. “I’m sorry but he ran away and… I don’t know, he could have run into the road…”

“It’s okay, Fallon." he laughed a little and held her face to plant a kiss on her lips. "I trust you... Besides, you probably handled it better than I would have…”

“My point is… There is no need to go over it again. He is a good kid, Liam. That’s what matters.”

“I think so too, but we are just now really getting to know him.” There were 10 years of missing information about Connor that Liam would never get, and he had just finally come to peace with that. 

“You know…” she smiled as they both laid on their side, looking at each other while they continued their conversation. “From the little time I have spent with him, I have seen quite a bit of you in him…” Liam was surprised to hear that. He could now recognize some of Connor’s personality traits, but he really couldn’t see any of himself in his son. 

“He is sensible… He likes to do what is right…” Fallon enumerated while she played with Liam’s fingers. “Yesterday, he made me stop the car to go help a lost dog… and for a second, I thought he was going to convince me to bring it home with us…” Liam couldn’t help but smile at the moments he didn’t know existed between Fallon and his son. “He is kind and compassionate like you… He has the same adorable confused little look you have sometimes…”

“What look?” Liam did an exaggerated version of the ‘confused’ look which made Fallon laugh. He would do whatever he could to get her to laugh.

“He can be really sweet like you…” Fallon softly caressed his face. “I think you have been doing a great job with him, even if you don’t realize it.” she scratched his beard with the tip of her fingers. “He adores you so much, Liam.” She paused for a while just to absorb the softness in his blue eyes. “You should hear how he talks about you… He looks up to you, and he is so lucky to have such an amazing man, and father, in his life…”

“I’m trying… I don’t want to screw this up. My best childhood memories were with my dad… No matter how busy he was, he would always be there. I miss him so much. He was funny and loving…” Liam sighed. “... and he put up with my mother’s crazy moods…” they had previously talked about his dad and Fallon could tell she would have loved him just from the stories he often told her every time he remembered him in a specific, and usually random, context.

“I wish I could have met him.” Only if simply because he was the one that made sure Liam felt loved while growing up. "We talk about how crazy our families are... but you always talk about him with so much love..."

“I know he would have loved you, Fallon...” Liam felt himself fight the tears again. “He would mess with you just to hear you laugh, and bring you flowers every time he visited us…”

“I see where you get it from…” she peaked his lips. “I love that you have so many good memories of him. He would so proud of you. Of the great man you have become.” 

“I guess I just want Connor to look back, when he is older, and have at least some fond memories of his time with me like I have with my dad. You know, even if we missed a significant amount of time already…”

“I can guarantee he will… It’s all he talks about. You have no idea how much I have heard about that Star Wars Lego thing you two are building together…” Fallon intertwined her fingers with his. “Or your basketball games all afternoon.” She rolled her eyes. “Our game nights…” she smiled at him. “Thank you for including me…”

“Of course, babe. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“You take the time to be there and that’s the most important. Trust me, I would know. Unlike your father, mine was never there when I needed him to be…”

“I know…” he got closer to her face so he could kiss her. “And I will. I will be there for you.” Liam knew Blake loved Fallon in his own twisted way, but he couldn’t help but resent him for the way he had made Fallon feel all her life. For making her chase for his love. 

“Liam Ridley, I can confidently say you are the most amazing man I’ve ever met. You are so easy to love.” 

“Thank you…” he pulled a string of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. “I love you… and I’m so thankful to have you by my side…” he adjusted the mountain of pillows he was laying on. “I know you that even if you don’t show it, you have been stressed about everything that has happened over the last few weeks... It’s a lot…”

“It’s okay. You know I’m a good multitasker…” she pulled her body closer to him and rested a hand on his chest. Being close to him, always made her feel more relaxed. There was something about the warmth of his body that could make her instantly more peaceful. 

“I do. I just feel I haven’t been there enough for you lately.” They looked directly at each other. “I want you to know that I will always be here for you. I’ll never leave you. Ever.” Fallon felt her heart race a little. “No matter what.” Liam knew Fallon was a confident woman. She was strong and determined. Fiercely independent and ambitious. Nothing could stop her. He loved that about her. But Liam also knew that Fallon could be insecure and fearful of losing the people she loved. She had too many scars from that.

“I’m not like your dad. I respect you; I love you and I admire you too much to break your heart.” He loved that insecure part of her too. He loved all of her. Flaws and all. “I don't ever want you to forget that. When I proposed, I really meant forever... Through the good and the bad. Always.”

“I love you too.” She said simply and closed her eyes, mostly to avoid more tears that night.

“Come here.” He put his arm around her and pulled her body softly against him. Fallon took no time to find a comfortable position to rest in his arms. “I cannot wait for you to be my wife…” he whispered in her ear. “You still want to do that, right?” he heard her cracking laugh and looked down at her face nuzzled against him, placing a kiss on the top of her head and taking his time enjoying the smell of her shampoo.

“There is nothing I want more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm also planning to write something for the other prompt of Week 2. I had 2 one shots planned (and mostly written) for Week 1 but turns out I *really* can't write smut, so I'm ignoring those for now.


End file.
